La nieve que cae sin cesar
by aikur
Summary: La nieve puede helar el corazón de las personas y esto Haibara lo sabe muy bien.
1. El corazón de hielo

Hola a todos!! Gracias por leer este fic de D.C!! La pareja protagonista no está todavía muy clara, pero en los próximos capítulos ya se desvelará el misterio!!

Espero que os guste y que os lo paseis bien leyendo está história o

Bueno, ya no os molesto más

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

--

La nieve que cae sin cesar

Capítulo 1: El corazon de hielo

La nieve caía sin cesar sobre la ciudad de Tokio, tiñéndola toda de blanco. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que salía a comprar regalos de navidad.

Por una de estas avenidas paseaba la liga de detectives júnior, que hablaba animadamente sobre sus vacaciones.

- Que bien, ya falta poco para que empecemos las vacaciones de navidad!!- exclamó Ayumi con alegría.

- Si, me pasaré el día comiendo y mirando Yaiba el Enmascarado!!- dijo también muy contento Genta, que estaba al lado de la niña morena.

- Pero si tú esto ya lo haces cada día, aunque no estemos de vacaciones.- respondió sarcásticamente Haibara, mientras Mitsuhiko y Conan reían por el comentario.

- Ya os vale eh- se quejó el chico, muerto de vergüenza.

Después de una pequeña caminata, llegaron a una plaza llena de niños, donde, al parecer, se celebraba un espectáculo. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi i Genta, con curiosidad, se acercaron a mirarlo y los otros dos, no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo también.

La siguiente media hora estuvieron mirado ese teatro navideño, que era muy interesante para "casi" todos los niños.

- Hasta cuando tendremos que estar aquí Kudo?- se quejó la chica rubia, que ya estaba cansada de esa infantil representación.

- No lo se, pero espero que se acabe pronto, este tipo de teatro no me gusta nada…- suspiró el chico, intentando no dormirse.

Cuando acabó aquel espectáculo, Haibara y Conan se levantaron rápidamente para irse a casa, ya que no podían aguantarlo más. Los otros chicos, al ver que iban tan deprisa, los llamaron para que los esperasen. Una vez juntos, Ayumi empezó a comentar la representación de la plaza.

- Ha sido muy divertida, me encantan la navidad, es tan bonita- dijo contenta.

- Si, navidad es la mejor época del año. Te dan muchos regalos! Espero que Santa Claus me traiga el muñeco de Yaiba que he pedido!- exclamó Genta, que estaba muy pesado con ese regalo.

- Pero la navidad no es solo regalos, también es una buena época para reunirse con la familia. Yo por estas fiestas siempre estoy con mi hermana decorando la casa, es muy divertido!- dijo Mitsuhiko, que también quería alabar la navidad.

- A mí, la verdad, no me gusta mucho la navidad- contestó Conan, mirando hacía el suelo- Hace frío y las calles están llenas de gente, no es nada agradable salir fuera estos días.

- Pareces un viejo, Conan, diciendo cosas así- dijo Genta, riéndose de el.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el, la navidad no es mas que una época de consumismo, donde la gente gasta sin pensar- respondió tajantemente Haibara, con una mirada de indiferencia.

- Pues a mi si que me gusta, toda la ciudad tan blanca…- dijo la niña morena, intentando defender a la navidad.

- La ciudad blanca por la nieve, es un paisaje tan bonito y a la vez tan terrible- susurró la rubia, con la mirada perdida, hablando más consigo misma que con los demás. (_Por qué me acuerdo ahora de "eso", de "él"…? Me parece que este tiempo me afecta, que irónico…)_

Todos se giraron hacia ella, pero al ver que no tenía intención de contarles el porqué de ese comentario, cambiaron de tema.

Así, poco a poco, se fueron yendo cada uno hacia su casa, hasta que se quedaron solos Haibara y Conan. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, los dos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos. El silencio lo rompió ella, que se acordó que tenía una cosa que comentarle al chico.

- Kudo, el profesor me ha dicho que vengas a casa porqué quería enseñarte un nuevo invento que ha fabricado, dice que te será muy útil. Bueno, eso es lo que él cree claro jejeje- dijo divertida la chica, que ya volvía a ser la Haibara sarcástica de siempre.

- Anda, no seas mala con Agase, aunque razón si tienes jejeje- rió también el chico.

Cuando llegaron a casa del profesor, éste los estaba esperando en la puerta, muerto de frío.

- Eh chicos, si que habéis tardado, casi me congelo esperando!!- se quejó, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

- No es culpa nuestra, culpa a la navidad y a sus estúpidos espectáculos- le contestó Haibara, mientras entraba por la puerta.

- Eso, nos hemos tenido que quedar mirando una representación navideña en la plaza del hotel Beika. Fue más divertida…- dijo Conan, pasando por la puerta.

- Bueno, ahora da igual, venid a ver mi nuevo y fabuloso invento!!

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio a coger el "misterioso" objeto. Al cabo de un rato volvió con una especie de bengala. Haibara y Conan se miraron sin tener ni idea de que era eso.

- Se puede saber que es esto? – dijo el chico, intentando no reír al ver esa cosa tan rara.

- Si, vosotros reíd, ya veréis ahora!- gruñó Agase.

Enfadado, se dirigió hacia fuera, y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguiesen.

- Por qué hemos salido? No nos lo podías enseñar ahí mismo?- se quejó la rubia, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

- Es solo un momento- contestó el profesor, sacando el invento.

Entonces alzó la "bengala" y, con un movimiento, activó un botón. Todo lo que vieron a continuación fue un rayo de luz, que los dejó medio ciegos por unos instantes.

- Pero que haces?!- gritaron al unísono los dos chicos, frotándose los ojos.

- Ja, lo veis, es un buen invento- dijo orgulloso Agase, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

- Si, sobretodo si quieres dejar medio ciego a alguien- le contestó Haibara, mirándolo con mala cara.

- Por eso mismo lo he fabricado, os podría servir si alguna vez os metéis en un lío de los vuestros!

Conan y Haibara lo miraron, y aceptaron que razón si tenía el profesor.

Después de la demostración, Agase los invitó a probar un juego que estaba desarrollando. El chico aceptó, pero la rubia rechazó la oferta.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Esa fue la respuesta que les dio antes de bajar a su estudio.

Cuando vio que ya no podía oírlo, Conan le preguntó a Agase.

- Tu saber que la pasa a Haibara? Hoy estaba muy rara…

- Pues la verdad, no lo se, estos días ha estado muy rara, casi no sale de su estudio, ni para comer. Le pregunté que qué le sucedía y me dijo que estaba investigando un nuevo antídoto. Pero después de esto, susurro en voz baja: _La nieve cayendo sin cesar, cubriéndolo todo de blanco, se parece tanto a…_- contestó el profesor, con cara de preocupación.

La respuesta de Agase dejó preocupado al chico, que nunca la había visto comportarse así, tan melancólica. _No entiendo que es lo que le pasa, hoy también ha hecho un comentario parecido. Algo le ha debido pasar…_

Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, Conan volvió a su casa, donde Ran lo esperaba para cenar.

--

Mientras el chico descansaba, la rubia estaba en su estudio. Llevaba horas ahí, sin moverse.

- Estoy segura que voy por el buen camino. Puede que no encuentre el antídoto definitivo, pero creo que esta vez, más duradero que los otros sí que será. Estaba convencida que lo que tenía que hacer era intentar frenar la apoptosis del veneno, es decir, la reacción bioquímica que causa la autodestrucción de las células nerviosas. Pero no es ésta la solución. Tengo que modificar la señal que controla las células creadas por el APTX 4869 para que éstas no se autodestruyan tan rápido. Así al menos ganaremos un poco más de tiempo.

Después de estas reflexiones, se puso en marcha con su teoría. La noche era larga, y Haibara sabía que ésta lo sería aún más.

_--_

Sonó el timbre, el último día de colegio antes de las vacaciones había empezado.

La profesora pasó lista, todos los niños estaban, excepto Haibara. La mujer preguntó por ella, pero nadie sabía que le pasaba.

Mitsuhiko se acercó a Conan y le preguntó:

- Sabes que le pasa a Haibara? Ayer parecía encontrarse bien…

- No lo se, a mi no me dijo que se encontrara mal, puede que se haya dormido…- contestó el otro chico, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y apareció Haibara. Antes de entrar se disculpó por llegar tarde y dijo que se había dormido. Esto ya se podía deducir mirándola, ya que su cara de sueño delataba lo que había pasado. La profesora le dijo que no pasaba nada i ella se dirigió hacia su sitio para sentarse.

Después de dejar las cosas, se sentó y Conan, que estaba a su lado, le pregunto porqué había llegado tarde, ya que le pareció muy raro que la rubia se hubiese dormido.

- Pues la verdad es que sí me he dormido. Estuve toda la noche en el estudio, estoy a punto de desarrollar un nuevo antídoto, más duradero que los otros. No creo que sea el definitivo, pero tiene la clave de la solución. Si tuviera una muestra del veneno, todo sería más fácil. Estaba tan concentrada con el antídoto que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Cuando me dormí eran las cinco de la madrugada.-le contó la muchacha, mientras intentaba disimular un bostezo.

- No me extraña que tengas sueño pues, mira que eres cabezota a veces- le contestó el chico, riéndose.

- Si, tú ríe ,que no te daré el antídoto ¬¬.- dijo fríamente la rubia.

La primera hora se acabó y sonó el timbre del descanso. Al cabo de cinco minutos llegó el profesor de matemáticas, el hombre más malhumorado de todo el colegio. Gritó a todos los niños que se callaran y se sentó en su silla, dispuesto a dar clase, aunque fuera el último día.

Mientras fingía prestar atención, Haibara iba pensando en el antídoto y de repente se le ocurrió una idea que podría servirle para el desarrollo de este antídoto temporal. Entonces, sacó de su mochila un montón de folios y un libro de bioquímica, donde apuntaba los detalles del experimento. Empezó a pasar las hojas y a apuntar cosas que, a la vista de Conan, solo parecían formulas sin mucho sentido.

- Qué haces?- le preguntó el chico, que no entendía nada.

- Me parece que he encontrado la clave, había algo que no me encajaba, pero ahora empiezo a entender que era.- respondió la rubia, sin mirar a su compañero.

Con lo concentrada que estaba, no se dio cuenta que el profesor, que había visto que no estaba haciendo lo que tocaba, se dirigía hacia ella.

- Se puede saber que estas haciendo niña?- dijo gritando el profesor- Esto no lo tienes que hacer aquí, sino en tu casa!

Entonces, con un rápido gesto, le cogió los folios y el libro que estaba utilizando.

El profesor empezó a leer, o a intentar leer, lo que Haibara había escrito. Después miro el libro, _Bioquímica aplicada a la biología humana_, y se quedó descolocado.

- Pero, pero… QUÉ ES ESTO?!

--

Este es el capítulo 1!! Espero que os haya gustado!!

Qué pasará en el próximo? Qué hara Haibara??

Pronto subiré la continuación 0

Gracias por leer el capítulo 1, nos vemos en el 2!!

byeeeeee


	2. Problemas ocultos

Holaaaa

¡¡Aqui está el capítulo 2!! Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se leyeron el primer capítulo, especialmente a tantei lena-haruno y a Rukia Kurosaki-Chan por sus reviews.

- Tantei lena-haruno: gracias por tus consejos, me han ayudado mucho.

- Rukia Kurosaki-Chan: gracias por tus animos. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Todavía no se desvela del todo el misterio de la pareja, pero quedan claras ciertas cosas...

¡¡Bueno, después de esta "breve" introducción, os dejo el capítulo 2!!

¡¡Espero que os guste!!

Haibara se quedó parada cuando el profesor le cogió su trabajo. No le había visto acercarse, pero tenía que encontrar una manera para recuperar todos los folios. ¡Se había pasado toda la noche trabajando!

Lo miró amenazadoramen. No sabía que podía decirle, sin embargo no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

Conan, que estaba a su lado, reaccionó más rápido que la rubia y dijo:

- ¿Este no es el trabajo del profesor Agase? ¡Sí, aquel que me enseñó ayer!

- Sí, es que lo he cogido por error… Por eso lo estaba mirando, para saber que era…- contestó la chica, mirando al profesor con cara de niña buena.

El hombre, que se había creído todo ese teatro, riñó a Haibara y después de la clase, le devolvió todo lo que le había quitado.

- Por un momento pensé que lo habías escrito tú todo esto, pero es imposible que una niña así lo haga.- rió él, mientras ella se lo miraba con indiferencia.

Cuando el hombre se había alejado ya lo suficiente, Conan se acercó a la chica.

- Suerte has tenido eh, si no llego a inventarme eso ahora tendrías un "pequeño" problema.- dijo el chico.

- Si, la verdad es que te debo una. Si me lo llega a tirar a la basura, no se que hubiera hecho.- contestó ella, con una mirada no muy "simpática".

- _Ui, suerte que la he parado_- pensó Conan, que ya se imaginaba el titular del periódico: "PROFESOR MUERE EN ESTRAÑAS CIRCUMSTÁNCIAS".

Al cabo de una hora se acabaron las clases, y todo el grupo de detectives junior, salió para irse a casa. Mientras Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta hablaban del anterior capítulo de Yaiba el Enmascarado, Haibara y Conan se pusieron a hablar del nuevo antídoto.

- ¿Así que este antídoto será más duradero que los otros?- preguntó el chico, que parecía muy interesado en este.

- Sí, pero no se exactamente cuanto durará el efecto, se tendría que probar.- respondió la chica, que veía muy interés por parte de su compañero.

- ¡Pues ya está, tengo la solución, lo probaré yo!- exclamó Conan.

- No creo que sea lo mejor, podría tener efectos secundarios, además, la otra vez, trabajo tuvimos con Ran, casi te descubre.- dijo la rubia.

- Ya pero… ¡Eh, además me debes una! Venga, por favor…- intentó convencerla el chico, poniendo ojitos de niño bueno.

- Si que estás interesado en el antídoto. ¿Que tienes algo que hacer? A si, déjame adivinarlo, es algo que tiene relación con cierta chica llamada…- dijo Haibara, que ya entendía el porqué de tanto interés por parte del chico.

- Ahh, no es lo que piensas, bueno… si…. ¡Pero no digas nadaaa!- respondió el chico, rojo como un tomate.

- Supongo que no pasará nada malo si te lo tomas, y si pasa, bueno, eres tú- bromeó la rubia.

- Ja ja que gracia- dijo Conan.

- Ei, de que estáis hablando vosotros solos eh- dijo Ayumi, que ya no estaba hablando con los otros dos.

- ¿Eh? Nosotros… ejem… de nada importante- disimuló el chico.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Haibara, que quería acabar el prototipo de antídoto.

- Espera, que yo también voy- dijo Conan, que quería preguntarle una cosa a la rubia.

- ¿Eh, no venís al cine a ver la película de Yaiba?- les preguntó Ayumi, que ya veía que algo estaban tramando esos dos. Aunque iba un poco desencaminada con el porqué de esa actitud.

- No, no, ya vendremos otro día- respondieron ellos mientras se alejaban.

- Ah, que raros que estaban- dijo Mitsuhiko, mirándolos como se iban.

- ¿Estarán saliendo?- preguntó Genta, con cara de diversión.

- ¡Pero que dices!- gritaron al unísono Ayumi y Mitsuhiko.

- Era solo una broma…- respondió el chico, un poco asustado.

Cuando ya estaban más lejos, Conan le preguntó a Haibara:

- ¿Cuándo crees que tendrás el antídoto temporal?

- Mmm… Ya me falta poco, así que supongo que esta tarde ya estará- respondió ella- Si tan ansioso estás por decirle "eso" a Ran, pues ven hacia las 6, que creo que ya lo habré acabado si no surge ningún problema.

- OK, gracias- contestó Conan, todo sonrojado.

Después de esto, cada uno se fue a su casa. Haibara a acabar el antídoto y Conan a esperar que lo hiciera.

--

A las 6, Conan llegó puntual a casa de Agase. Llamó al timbre y el profesor le abrió.

- Hola profesor ¿Está Haibara aquí?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Si, está en su estudio, ya me dijo que vendrías- contestó Agase, dejándolo entrar.

Conan bajó las escaleras que conducían al estudio de la rubia y abrió la puerta. Toda la habitación estaba llena de papeles escampados y utensilios de laboratorio. De entre todo este caos salió Haibara, que lo miró sorprendida.

- Si que llegas pronto cuando te interesa- dijo sarcásticamente la chica, mientras intentaba salir de entre el montón de papeles en el que estaba.

- Y tú lo tienes todo muy bien ordenado eh, no se como te aclaras- le respondió él.

- Todo desorden tiene su orden- contestó Haibara, sin dar mucha importancia al comentario de Conan- Bueno, aquí tienes el antídoto, te aviso que es temporal, y no se cuando durará. No esperes que aguante mucho, no estoy segura, pero creo que será entre 2-3 días.

Así, la rubia le pasó una pequeña pastilla al chico, que le dio las gracias.

Conan fue al baño y allí se tomó la píldora. Cuando salió, ya vestido de Shinichi, Haibara le preguntó que efectos notaba.

- Pues la verdad es que estoy bastante bien. Esta vez no ha sido tan fuerte como otras. He notado un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, pero rápidamente ha desaparecido.

- No se si esto es una buena señal o no, bueno, ya lo veremos. Te recomiendo que no te metas en líos, si algún miembro de la organización te descubre, ya te puedes dar por muerto. Y también intenta que Ran no sospeche nada, que después siempre tenemos que ir el doctor y yo a salvarte, eh Kudo- le dijo Haibara, riéndose de él.

- ¿Nunca podrás ser una chica simpática no? Siempre tienes que hacer un comentario así.- contestó sarcásticamente Shinichi

- Que se le va a hacer, ya dicen que los científicos son un poco raros, mira el pobre Agase- bromeó la chica.

- Si, tienes razón jejeje- rió también Shinichi

- Ejem ¿De quien estáis hablando?- preguntó el profesor, que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

- Me parece que nos has pillado- dijo el chico, mirándolo con cara de buen niño.

- ¿Profesor, que hora es?- preguntó Shinichi, que había quedado con cierta persona y no quería hacer tarde.

- Son las 7:15- respondió Agase.

- ¡¡Ah, que tarde es!! Tengo que irme, ya hablaremos profesor- dijo el muchacho, con mucha prisa.

- ¿Eh, a dónde tienes que ir Shin?- preguntó a Agase, que no entendía porqué el chico tenía tanto interés en el antídoto que había hecho Haibara.

- Ha quedado con cierta chica, le quiere decir algo muy importante- respondió la rubia, con voz de niña buena.

- No es verdad, bueno… si…- balbuceó el chico, todo sonrojado.

- Pues venga, que a las chicas no nos gusta q nos hagan esperar. ¿Por qué estás ahí parado inútil?- le dijo Haibara.

- Serás…- se quejó el chico, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se giró un momento hacia la rubia y le dijo:

- Haibara, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo. Ella y el profesor se quedaron en la puerta, viendo como se alejaba.

Haibara iba a entrar a casa, pero Agase la paró.

- ¿No te importa que se vaya?- le preguntó, con aire preocupado.

- ¿A mi, por qué lo dices?- dijo ella, con cara de extrañada.

- Ah no… es que yo pensaba que tú… bueno…. Quiero decir…- intento explicar el profesor.

- ¿Que me gustaba Kudo?- preguntó ella, mirándolo.

- Bueno si… ya se que es una tontería, mi intuición amorosa no es muy buena- dijo él, dirigiéndose también hacía el salón.

- Pues la verdad, es que yo llegué a pensarlo también- respondió la chica.

Agase se giró rápidamente, mirando a Haibara.

- Sí, durante un tiempo no sabía que sentía por él. Pensaba que era amor, pero cuando lo vi con Ran, cogidos de la mano, supe que lo que sentía por Kudo era solo amistad, y también admiración. Me gustaría poder ser tan sincera conmigo misma como lo es él- explicó la chica, con una mirada triste.

- Ai, yo creo que no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma. Te exiges demasiado. Ya se que no debe ser fácil tu situación, pero tienes que pensar que hay mucha gente que está a tu lado.

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.- respondió la rubia, intentando evitar la mirada de Agase.

- Ai…

Pero antes que el profesor pudiese decir algo, la rubia se fue a su estudio.

Ya en su estudio, Haibara estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

_Me gustaría poder olvidarlo todo ¡P__ero no puedo! Como quieren que viva tranquila, como si nada… Mi hermana murió por mí, se sacrificó. Además, la mató "él", por qué tuvo que ser precisamente "él". Tendría que haber sido yo la que fuese asesinada. Así, la aptx4685 no se habría desarrollado y todo esto no habría sucedido. Pero ahora no puedo darme por vencida, todavía no. Tengo que encontrar al asesino de mi hermana y matarlo con mis manos, así vengaré a Akemi. Pero no puedo poner a Agase y los niños en peligro, si la organización descubriese que he tenido relación con ellos, los matarían, no puedo permitirlo. Si algo les pasara no me lo perdonaría. No se que hacer… Akemi… ¿Por qué tuviste que arriesgar tu vida por mí?… ¿Por qué? … Te echo tanto de menos… _

En ese momento, Haibara agradeció que Agase la hubiese dejado sola. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero a veces también necesitaba mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque fuera solo un instante.

--

Mientras tanto, Shinichi estaba esperando que Ran bajase de su casa para llevarla a cenar.

- La otra vez no pude decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora no pienso echarme atrás- susurró el chico.

- ¿Que decías Shinichi?- preguntó Ran, que acababa de salir.

- Nada, nada… ¿Bueno, vamos tirando?- dijo Shinichi sonrojado.

El trayecto fue corto, y el chico no se dio cuenta que una sombra los seguía, vigilando atentamente sus movimientos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la mesa ya estaba reservada y allí se sentaron. Una chica les enseñó la carta y pidieron dos menús franceses.

- ¡Shinichi, me sorprendió tanto que me llamases de repente!- dijo Ran, que estaba muy contenta.

- Sí, bueno, es que llegué hoy y pensé que sería un buen momento para llamarte.

- ¿Y cómo van las investigaciones?- preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, voy tirando, últimamente hay mucha gente que me pide que resuelva casos. Cada vez la gente está más loca…- explicó el chico

- Sí, mi padre también tiene muchos clientes. Ahora que es tan famoso con todo lo del Kogoro durmiente le llueven los encargos- contó la chica, que aunque no lo pareciese estaba muy orgullosa del "talento" de su padre.

- Ah si, ya lo he oído…- dijo Shinichi mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ay que te superará, eh Shinichi- se rió Ran

- Si jajaja- intentó disimular el chico- _Ui si, mucho mejor que yo si que es, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que los casos los resuelvo yo… _

- ¿Y bueno, que es eso tan urgente que tenía que decirme? ¿Me llamaste para esto no?- preguntó la morena, mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

- Es que yo, ejemm… tenía muchas ganas de verte- contestó el muchacho, todo sonrojado-Además, hay algo que quiero decirte… yo…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡Hay una persona muerta aquí!- gritó una chica.

- ¡¿Eh, que ha pasado?!- preguntó Shinichi, que siempre le interrumpían en el mismo momento.

- Ha aparecido una mujer muerta, en medio de la calle, parece que la han asesinado- respondió un hombre que estaba a su lado.

El instinto de detective del chico le decía que fuera a ver que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar la chica sola.

- Ve- dijo Ran, que veía como Shinichi no podía disimular sus ganas de ir a descubrir que había pasado.

- ¿Eh? Pero es que yo quería decirte algo…- respondió el muchacho, mirándola.

- Si, pero sabiendo que ha pasado algo será como si no estuvieras aquí- dijo la chica, sonriéndole.

- Gracias, Ran, ahora mismo vuelvo- dijo Shinichi, mientras se levantaba para ir al lugar del crimen.

- Siempre es lo mismo, los casos son más importantes que yo- susurró Ran, viéndole marchar.

Shinichi llegó a la calle y miró a ambos lados. De repente notó una presencia y cuando se giró, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue una sonrisa que conocía bastante bien.

--

­­Eran las 11 de la noche y en casa del profesor Agase todo estaba tranquilo.

El profesor estaba en el ordenador, modificando un juego que había creado y Haibara estaba mirando un programa de televisión.

De repente sonó el timbre.

Haibara se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.

-_¿Quién debe ser a estas horas?_- se preguntó la rubia- _Como sea Kudo que viene a quejarse del antídoto le cerraré la puerta en las narices… _

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a Ran, casi sin aliento. Parecía que hubiese estado corriendo sin parar.

- ¿Eh, que sucede algo Ran?- preguntó la chica, que no entendía que le pasaba.

- Es que… es que…- intentó decir la morena, que apenas podía hablar por el cansancio.

- Pasa, pasa…- dijo la rubia, dejándola entrar. La actitud de Ran la estaba empezando a asustar.

Cuando entró, se sentó en una silla. Haibara y Agase, bastante extrañados ante su actitud le preguntaron que había pasado. Ran empezó a contarles lo que había sucedido aquella noche hasta la desaparición de Shinichi.

- Estuve esperándolo una hora. Viendo que no volvía fui a preguntar si alguien lo había visto, pero nadie me dijo nada de él.

- Pues entonces, estate tranquila, seguro que se ha ido a testificar con la policía. Cuando investiga está como en otro mundo. Ya verás como mañana te llama pidiéndote perdón.- dijo Haibara, mientras cogía una bandeja con unas tazas de café que había preparado.

- ¿Eh? Hablas como si le conocieras de toda la vida. ¿Le conoces Ai?- preguntó la morena, un poco confusa.

- Ejem… Bueno, hemos coincidido alguna vez cuando ha estado por aquí… Además Edogawa me ha hablado mucho de él, le admira mucho…- intentó disimular Haibara, que había hablado sin pensar que Ran estaba ahí.

- A vale…- dijo la morena, no muy segura- Bueno, respecto a esto, yo también lo pensé al principio, pero cuando pregunté por Shinichi al portero del hotel, éste me respondió que no había visto ningún chico como él con la policía. Además, también me contó que alrededor de esa hora solo había visto por la calle a un hombre con un traje negro que esperaba fuera del hotel…

La explicación de Ran fue cortada por el ruido de una taza rota. Haibara, que estaba escuchando lo que la chica contaba, al sentir la frase final, se había quedado blanca.

-_Podría ser que Kudo hubiese sido capturado por ·"ellos". _

- ¡¿Ai?! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron Agase y Ran, levantándose para ayudarla a recoger los trozos de taza.

- Si, si… Solo se me ha resbalado de la mano- dijo la rubia, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Después de recoger los trozos, Haibara miró a Ran con cara seria y le dijo:

- Ya verás como ahora mismo te llama, es mejor que vayas a casa. Se enfadará si ve que no contestas.

- Tienes razón Ai. La verdad es que me había puesto muy nerviosa… Pero seguro que no le ha pasado nada…- dijo la muchacha, aparentemente un poco más tranquila después de hablar con ellos.

Dicho esto, Ran se dirigió hacia la puerta, dio las gracias al doctor y a la rubia y se marchó. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Agase se giró hacia Haibara.

- Bueno, tal como has dicho, no creo que le haya pasado nada de malo, seguro que se ha entretenido con la policía. ¡Ah, este chico no tiene remedio, no puede parar quieto!- exclamó el doctor, mientras miraba a la chica.

- Yo no estaría tan segura… Es más, tengo un mal presentimiento…- susurró la rubia, que ahora ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Pero Ai, no estás precipitándote? Ran misma lo ha dicho, se fue a investigar un caso. ¿Cómo quieres que le hayan cogido? Hace mucho que no estaba en su forma adulta- preguntó Agase, que cada vez estaba más intranquilo.

- Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa. Ese modo de actuar, sin dejar rastro, es propio de la organización. Además, que lo hayan cogido cuando está con su apariencia normal todavía tiene más lógica.- argumentó la chica, mientras se dirigía hacia su estudio.

- Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Tenemos que rescatarlo!- exclamó el doctor, siguiendo a la rubia.

- ¿Kudo se llevó la pajarita de recambio no?- pregunto Haibara.

- Si, no tenía otra y hacía tarde, por eso le dejé esa. ¿Pero que quieres decir con..? ¡Claro, podemos localizar su posición mediante el localizador que hay dentro de la pajarita!- exclamó Agase, que ya comenzaba a entender lo que decía la chica.

- Si, pero solo con saber donde está no solucionamos nada. Tengo un plan, pero es un poco arriesgado. Ahora te lo contaré, sin embargo antes tengo que preparar cierta cosa. ¿Mientras lo hago podrías llamar a Ran haciéndote pasar por Kudo? Esta chica es muy impulsiva y es capaz de salir corriendo en su busqueda. Tenemos que evitar que se mezcle en todo esto.- dijo Haibara, esperando la respuesta del doctor.

- Si, ahora mismo la llamo con la pajarita. Suerte que Shin se llevó la de recambio- respondió él.

Sin embargo, antes de acabar la frase, la chica ya había desaparecido.

--

Aquí acaba el capítulo 2!! Espero que os haya gustado!!

¿Qué misterioso plan ha pensado Haibara? ¿Qué pasará con Shinichi?

¡¡Pronto subiré la continuación!!

¡¡Gracias por leer el capítulo 2, nos vemos en el 3!!

byeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
